Present methods for testing students or gameplayers and evaluating the test results include the use of standardized answer sheets that are marked with a lead pencil, thus enabling the answer sheet to be read by a computer. To utilize these types of tests, it is necessary to develop a separate question sheet which correlates with the answer sheet. The particular answers for the test, which can be multiple choice answers, are encoded by the teacher and later associated in the computer with the filled out answer sheet to determine whether the answer is correct or incorrect. This association is normally done in conjunction with a code that is placed on the answer sheet at some location to indicate the particular sequence of correct answers which should be provided.
Such testing methods do not generally provide for grading by an association between the test question and the test answer at the testing site itself. Rather, it is often necessary to reassociate the answer sheet and the answers thereon with the proper sequence at another location which evaluates the test answers. The question sheets are excluded from association with the answer sheets, thus creating the possibility of errors. Moreover, the use of such standardized tests requires the student to read the question, associate the proper number of the question with the proper number for the answer choices on the answer sheet, and then select the proper answer. It is not uncommon for the student to become confused and insert the answer in the wrong place.
Testing techniques have thus been developed wherein test questions and correct answers are entered into a computer. The questions are displayed to a student, who chooses the answer by operation of the computer keyboard. The computer then determines if the correct answer has been chosen and displays feedback information to the student or game-player. However, such techniques normally require a substantial amount of data to be input into the computer, thus requiring data entry time as well as substantial storage capacity. Further, many low cost displays used with personal computers are not able to provide sufficient visual detail for many types of lessons.
In view of the above disadvantages with presently available testing methods, there exists a need for a testing method that improves test taking accuracy by allowing a higher degree of association between the questions and answers, and which alleviates the need to associate a test question with the proper answer location on a test sheet before inserting the proper answer. Such a method should not require substantial entry of data into a computer, and should allow for immediate feedback of information to the test taker. Such a technique should also eliminate the requirement of displaying detailed images on the computer display.